


To See You, To Love You

by WynWyn08



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Curse AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-04-12 05:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19125616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WynWyn08/pseuds/WynWyn08
Summary: They first met at the park, under the full moon.They first touched at the park, and that's where it all started.





	1. 1st Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever story here on this site!
> 
>  TWITTER:
> 
>  
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
>  
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
>  
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> Curious Cat:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)

It was already 10 o'clock in the evening when Taeyong got out from his work. After saying his goodbyes to his co-workers, Taeyong trudged his way home, eager to have dinner and immediately finish some of his school works piled in his room.

Looking up at the full moon, he gave a smile as he saw the visible stars up in the sky. Shaking his head, Taeyong was about to continue walking when he saw a convenient store with a sign of 50% off of any ready-to-eat packed food. Not letting the chance to have cheap food, Taeyong turned around and went for the store. He was about to open the door when a large body slammed into him, making him fall on his butt.

"Hey! Watch were you're going!", he said as he took his fallen bag on the road, turning a surprised eye when a hand appeared in his line of vision. "Sorry.", the man said, face scrunched up in worry, taking the offered hand, Taeyong shook his head. "It's okay. I wasn't hurt in any way.", he said as he patted his bottom from any dust and debris. "I'm really sorry again. I have to go now.", the man said as he gave a bow to Taeyong before opening the door for the other to get in before making his way to wherever he was needed.

Dislodging the incident out of his mind, Taeyong skipped down the aisles of the story to search for the discounted food.

 

 

Humming a tune under his breath, Taeyong felt extremely happy. He got this month's pay from his job, got a large tip from one of his customers and cheap food that would last for at least three weeks if he portioned it properly. As he was about to cross the street, Taeyong couldn't help his eyes straying towards the park behind him.

Taeyong smiled when he saw the fountain in the middle of the park lighted up in fairy lights. Unconsciously walking towards the fountain, Taeyong turned to look up at the full moon again and suddenly having a strange heavy feeling in his chest.

Ignoring the feeling, Taeyong admired the fountain in pretty lights when someone tapped him on his shoulder.

"Excuse me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> Curious Cat:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)


	2. 2nd Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost 1 month of no updating hehe sorry about that, real life got in the way for some time but IM BACK AND WITH AN UPDATE YAY!
> 
>    
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)

Taeyong tensed when he felt someone tapping him on his shoulders. Gulping and bringing his things close to his chest, he slowly turned around to address the other person, letting out a gasp when he recognized the person in front of him as the one who he bumped into at the store.

"Yes?", he quietly asked as he warily eyed the stranger in front of him, hyper aware that it was already nearing midnight and they are currently the only ones visible in the park. 

"You dropped your wallet.", the hooded guy said as he handed his worn wallet back. Unconsciously patting his pockets and coming up empty handed, Taeyong took the object with a smile. "Thank you but how did you know this really belonged to me?, he asked as pocketed the wallet and lifted a cursory eyebrow at the man in front of him.

The man shrugged, eyes gazing around the park. "Since you're the only one here aside from me and I have my own wallet here, so I guess it's kinda obvious who it belonged to, right?", the other said as he teasingly gazed at the flushing Taeyong. 

"Oh.", was the only thing Taeyong got out, too embarrassed to look at the other. Shrugging his embarrassment away, Taeyong looked back at the other man. "Why are you here anyway? It's close to midnight and it's not safe for someone to be in a kind of place like this alone.", Taeyong said as shuffled in his spot, cringing at himself for prying into a stranger's life.

"I could say the same thing to you, you know?", the other snarked back, before letting out a breathy chuckle. Taeyong ignored the slight shiver of his body when he heard the laugh. "Just wanted some quiet place to think about some things.", hooded guy answered as he gestured for Taeyong to sit in a nearby bench.

Making himself comfortable as much as possible on a slab of cement, Taeyong turned to his companion and was promptly embarrassed again when he realised that he still hadn't asked the other's name. "I'm sorry for my rudeness but I still haven't asked your name.", he said as he gave a smile to the other.

"My name's Taeyong by the way."

"Jaehyun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so many tries in posting because the signal here is shit.
> 
>    
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)


	3. 3rd Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late, late, late update hehehehe

"Well, nice to meet you, Jaehyun.", Taeyong said as he gave a smile to the other and was rewarded by a small smile back. "Nice to meet you too, Taeyong.", the other mumbled.

"Have you eaten yet, Jaehyun?", Taeyong questions before blushing and waving his hands in front of him in embarrassment. "I-It's ju-just I saw you in the c-convenience store a while ago a-and I saw that you haven't bought any food so I thought you might be hungry or something!", Taeyong stuttered and fumbled in his speech as he tried and failed to save himself from the shame and embarrassment he is know feeling creeping up his chest.

He was only saved from further humiliation when he heard a deep chuckle in front of him. Blushing, Taeyong ducked his head as he resolutely gazed at his hands on his lap. "You are right though.", Jaehyun starts which caused Taeyong to snap his head back up in confusion. "Huh?", was Taeyong's intelligent reply.

"I said you were right about me still having not eaten yet.", Jaehyun elaborated as a shy smile graced his lips. Eyes widening in surprise, Taeyong hurriedly took out the food he had bought and offering a boxed meal towards Jaehyun. Shaking his head vigorously, Jaehyun pushes back the offered food but Taeyong won't take a negative answer to his offerings; pushing and pleading to the other to take the offered meal.

"Come on, take it. You said it yourself that you hadn't eaten anything yet!", Taeyong said as he continued to place the meal on the other's hands. "Yes, but I won't take advantage of your kindness and take the food you had bought with your own money.", Jaehyun argued as he closed his hands into fists and tucked them under his arms, making it clear that he really has no intention of accepting the food.

Huffing in frustration, Taeyong put the meal in between them before mimicking Jaehyun's position, crossing his arms across his chest and pouting at the taller man. Narrowing his eyes before heaving out a sigh, Taeyong placed his right hand on top of the meal and staring straight at his companion's eyes. "How about this?", Taeyong started as he waited for the other to give an indication that he was listening before continuing. "You will eat this meal—" holding his free hand up to stop Jaehyun when he saw the other starting to protest— "in return, you can pay me half the price of the meal.", he finished, waiting for the other to speak.

"Full price.", was the only thing Jaehyun uttered, and Taeyong knew that he wouldn't be able to budge the other no matter what he tried, so he just sighed and nodded. Jaehyun nodded before taking the packaged meal before them. Turning to the plastic bag at his side, Taeyong took out his own meal and he couldn't help smiling when he saw Jaehyun had already started eating, though he frowned when it was obvious the other was clearly starving despite not letting it show.

As the both of them ate in silence, Taeyong was lost in thought on how he can continue to support his family on his meager earnings working in convenient stores. He was thrown out of his thoughts when he noticed that Jaehyun had finished his meal already and Taeyong hastily emptied his own meal.

"Thank you for the meal.", they both uttered and cleaned up their mess from their meal before both heaving a sigh from having a satisfying meal. It was silent for a few minutes, as the two of them continued to gaze around the empty park, both lost in their own thoughts. 

The beeping of watch startled the both of them and Taeyong turned to look at his watched and gasp at seeing that it was already 2 in the morning. Hastily packing his things, Taeyong stood and bid a goodbye to Jaehyun and was about to run out the park when a large hand encompassed of his own and he looked back at the other in surprise.

"Here's my payment.", Jaehyun said, as he put forth a few crumpled cash and coins in his hands but Taeyong shook his head and tried to give back the money. "I can't take this, Jaehyun. I have to go home now.", he said as he tried to take his hand away from the warmth enveloped around his hand.

"Just take it, Taeyong, please?", the utterance of his name from the other's lips startled Taeyong and he didn't know why but he could already feel the tell tale heat on his cheeks; he was blushing! "I— O-okay.", Taeyong stuttered before closing his hand on the money, blinking in surprise when the other gave him a large smile but he shook it off, throwing a goodbye to the other as he dashed out of the park and into the darkness to go back home.

"Hope we can meet again, Jaehyun!", was Taeyong's parting words, both of them didn't noticed the small glow on their hands where they held each other a while ago, and neither noticed the slight red tinge of the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about not posting since I was not mentally in good shape this past few months and college had been so demanding lately I hadn't had any time for myself. So, yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short ahaha I'm kinda winging this story on the spot since if I write this down I'll just completely forget that I have a story to be published haha. I hope some of you like the first chapter💚
> 
> Don't forget to consider leaving a comment or hitting the subscribe button if you like this story💚🌱💚
> 
>  
> 
> TWITTER:
> 
> [@Wyn_Wyn_](https://twitter.com/Wyn_Wyn_?s=09)
> 
> CURIOUS CAT:
> 
> [WynWyn08](https://curiouscat.me/WynWyn08)


End file.
